The Legend of The Unkillable Assassin
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: *A story that was written on Halloween's day. Sorry folks, but I don't have a summary for this.*


Let me tell you a story. One that is ancient and long forgotten.

It all started at the end of the 14th century.  
Somewhere, in a countryside of England, there lived a young man, who used to serve his king, Renold VII, as a squire.

Ever since he was little and a simple peasant, he always dreamed to be a knight. Believing that if he ever became one, he would bring pride and great honor to his loving parents. Little did he know, he was fated for more than that.

When the day came for him to become a squire to King Renold, many questioned their ruler's decision - from knights, to servants, and nobles.

Although the first couple of months had been difficult for the young man, he had proven to be worthy of the position. He always made sure that the king would have his armor shining like a star in the sky, have his boots and gloves decent, his meals and wine brought as quickly as possible, and his sword well-cleaned after each battle.

Nearly a year later, after serving King Renold with such faith and devotion, the sovereign decided to promote his squire and see if he could have a place as a knight.

The young man couldn't have been happier. His dream, at long last, had reached fruition.

However, once again many doubted he had what was necessary for the job. And this time, even some amongst them, were outraged, thinking the king was mad.

Still, the monarch's mind had not been altered.

Despite the threats that the young man received, he still remained as a knight, and King Renold only allowed his most trusted of people to interact with his former squire. Only until his training for the knighthood was completed.

Once the young man had truly become a knight, he soon began to go fighting like any other knight would go whenever there was war in the realm.

During the fights, a few of the soldiers noticed that the young man had an expert talent when fighting, whether it was with a weapon like a sword or barehanded, and that he had a keen eye for detecting attacks at very long distances before they were executed.

He sometimes asked the sovereign for his permission to lead the troops, and King Renold always granted him the said permission. And every time he did, the former squire not only helped the soldiers win the battles more efficiently, but also reduced the casualties between the infantry and civilization.

Because of those achievements, King Renold VII gladly nominated the young man as captain of his royal guard.

He never expected that day to happen. The young man had became more than he had dreamed to be. Unfortunately, that life would be short-lived.

Even though most of the people who had doubted him before had now accepted him, there were still some who refused to acknowledge him as a knights' commander. Some, amongst those, even accused the former squire of cheating his way to success, while others accused him of being a spy of the king's enemies.

Their ruler neglected all of the accusations.

Since the day the former peasant had started working for King Renold as a squire, their trust had developed and grown over each passing week. And when the monarch promoted the young man to be captain of the royal guard, he told the young man to look after his queen if he ever died.

Until one day, during a battle against the enemy forces, the captain suffered a nearly fatal strike to the face which rendered him unable to get off the bed for a couple of days.

When he came to, he heard that although his plan to defend the realm didn't work out as planned, it was successful nevertheless.

However, not everything was well. The facial injury that the knights' commander had sustained in battle had left his face split open, it needed to be stitched back together. And worse yet, that same injury had left him blind of one eye for life. And it had been the eye with the sharp sight.

From the moment the former squire knew of the damage, he had a chilling sensation that his life was about to go to ruins. He could not have been more right.

And before the night made an appearance in the sky, he was summoned to a meeting with King Renold and his advisers.

They said that thanks to his injury in the eye, he was no longer capable of fulfilling his duties as captain of the king's armies.

He and the sovereign refused to acknowledge it, saying that just because the knights' commander had lost his amazing vision, it didn't mean he should go away and find another line of work.

But the advisers still disregarded of his skills in battle due to his condition. It even didn't took them long to convince the realm's ruler.

With a heavy heart, Renold asked the young man to leave his castle.

Hearing the king saying those words, he felt like if the entire world had just crumbled down on top of him. His dream was destroyed, and it could never be rebuilt. He was back to being a mere peasant. Either that or being a squire, and nothing more.

The young man ran away from the kingdom and away from home, not caring anymore where he would go or what would happen to him.

After a while had passed, with him running blindly in the dark of the night, he stepped into the depths of a forest.

He only stopped when he was more or less in the middle of the grove to check his surroundings.

He could barely see anything. Yet, that didn't halt him from attemting to find an exit.

While the young man was doing that, he stumbled across a strange rune stone lying on the ground which had the words 'MELATROMMI ETATNULOV SUIRACIS*' written on it.

He saw that the rune could grant to anyone the wish of invulnerability to death in every kind of way, including at the hands of time itself. Putting it simply, anyone could turn immortal.

The former captain of the knights began to think of it as a way to return to his profession. This time, better than ever.

Thus he made the wish to become immortal.

As he finished making his wish, the rune stone vaporized and turned to smoke, which instantly wrapped itself around his form.

And so his wish came true, but at a horrifying cost... The price for his immortality had been his sanity.

With his mental health shattered, he started to giggle and chuckle without any control until laughing out loud. He never felt so powerful or so good in his whole life.

Later in that night, in a storm of heavy rain and thunder, he returned to the realm of King Renold VII...

The former captain of the knights still remembered the people who wanted him gone. He thought of paying them all a late but quick visit.

Soon, blood-curdling screams were heard in the kingdom. Screams that ended up being silenced, one by one. But it was still enough for the guards to hear and sound the alert.

They all got out of their barracks to confront the intruder. Not knowing that the battle would end with their demises.

Using the cover of darkness, he waited for the right opportunity to kill them without any them knowing what hit them.

One, had a close and early shave, leaving his throat gushing out blood like a fountain.

The other, was immediately put to death, with a broken neck.

The third and fourth were scouting together. One was beheaded in a flash; and the other got his intestines spilled on the ground, due to having his stomach cut open.

After eliminating the guard, the murderer proceeded onward to the castle's gates.

There he found another battalion of soldiers, consisting of footmen and archers. And, unlike the previous knights, these ones were waiting for him.

Their leader stepped forward and ordered the intruder to lay down his arms.

The only response they got from the said intruder, was a broken roar-like laughter before saying that nobody and nothing in the whole planet could make him submit.

Seeing that he was going to continue with his slaughter, the leader commanded his troops to strike him down.

While the knights advanced on the human-like monster, he decided to also move to their direction, except walking slowly. He was feeling like he was death in mortal form. There was no need to rush things up.

The moment both blades and arrows pierced his body. It was the moment of truth for his given immortality.

Even with blood coming out of his mouth and wounds, he still remained on his feet. Feeling no agony whatsoever.

A strong sense of terror had consumed the souls and minds of every soldier. None of their attacks had missed, and yet he was standing there like if nothing happened.

The murderer unleashed another laughter, only with a more piercing tone.

And then he retaliated...

He began to decimate knights left and right with a pure bloodthirst. Whether his enemies still attempted to fight him, surrender to him or flee, he killed them without discrimination.

The archers tried to keep their distance from the indestructible slayer, while trying to defeat him. But they too didn't last long, until he caught up to

them and painted the ground or the walls with their vital fluids.

The battalion commander could not believe his eyes. That fiend was acting as a one-man army, killing the troops with astonishing ease. No matter how great their skills or numbers were, they were nothing to him.

Eventually, came the commander's turn to face the murderer personally.

Either he was brave or foolish. The leader, even knowing he was clearly outmatched, still attempted to destroy the former captain of the knights as he drew his sword and charged against the threat.

The slaughterer not even tried... With an inhuman dash, he had not just shattered the commander's blade from his sword, but also had slashed his body in half at the same time.

With barely any soldiers left, the young man was able to move in to the castle and kill all of the advisers, before going after the king himself.

Upon entering the throne room, he found the sovereign in there along with the few remaining knights by his side, in desperation to defend their ruler.

King Renold gasped as he stared at the bloody form of the captain who used to serve him and had recently turned into a monster. The murderer had arrows impaled in him, cuts, and was wearing a self-made eye patch on his blind eye. And his other eye... his eye was as wide-open as he could put it, twitching violently with an unstable fury and an equally unstable desire for chaos.

Quickly regaining his composure, the monarch commanded the young man to stop his evil doings.

But he refused. He declared that King Renold VII, his rulership and his kingdom, on that night, would be nothing but history.

Knowing there was going to be more bloodshed, the sovereign took his coat off and showed to be wearing his armor underneath it, as he also brought out his greatsword.

The former captain took it as a way of the king telling him that he wasn't going down without a fight. For him, that was enough to motivate him and make him charge against the soon-to-be dead ruler.

Even with the guards fighting alongside their ruler, they were dead as soon as the murderer was within reach.

The first, got his face bitten off... literally.

The second, got his throat ripped open when the murderer managed to get his hand on him.

The third, had to kiss his 'kids' goodbye, as he was left screaming and bleeding to death.

The fourth, received the murderer's sword to his mouth that even pierced through his helmet.

The fifth, was decapitated, getting the sword through his neck before twisting the blade around.

The sixth, even wearing his armor, he was impaled with the sword in his chest.

The seventh, attempted to cut the murderer's head off with a swift swing from his weapon. However, the murderer dodged it and striked the knight in the head with the sword's back-handle, stunning him, before severing his skull in half. The former captain of the knights even stole a knife from his corpse.

And the eighth, after stealing a knife from the previous soldier, the slayer used it to stab it in the knight's eye and into his brain.

With no more knights, he placed his attention solely on Renold.

Clashes of weapons were heard almost all over the castle.

With the former captain attacking while the king defended. But the monarch could see he was toying with him, he was holding back.

After what it had seemed like hours, the sovereign was able to strike him in the head with the tip of his greatsword, delivering a gash to the former commander's face and removing his eye patch simultaneously.

With the eye patch off, the murderer revealed that his blind eye had been changed. His eye was completely black, and his pupil was yellow.

The ruler was stunned in shock.

With the monarch paralyzed, he didn't even notice in time the slaughterer's blade being brought down upon him... taking his life.

And with his last breath, he gave the murderer the title of "The Cursed Slayer".

The former commander of the knights watched with an evil satisfaction as King Renold VII laid dead in front of him.

Seeing that there was nobody else alive, he departed from the ruined kingdom and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

It was never known if the queen and the young man's parents were caught by the Cursed Slayer, or if they managed to avoid his killing spree.

With the passing years, the murderer went assaulting people from different countries and earning other names.

In Germany, he was called "Die höllischen Soldat", or as it is translated "The Hellish Soldier".

He was feared in Russia as "D'yavol v snegu", "The Devil in the snow".

In France, he was given the name "Le Tueur Inquiet", "The Restless Killer".

In Spain, everyone had known him as "El Hombre Salvaje", "The Savage Man".

In Africa, he was known as "Eweknie van die Natuur", "Counterpart of Nature".

In Brazil, "O Psicopata Morto-vivo", "The Undead Psychopath".

He traveled all around the planet, taking as many lives as he wanted. So many died by his hands, and few escaped to tell the tale.

* * *

Now we are in the 21st century.

And the Cursed Slayer is still on the loose. But nowadays, walking amongst us, in disguise, like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Of all the places that he unleashed his devastations, he chose America as his favorite place to be his home, his playground.

It is said that he prefers to strike in the middle of the night, he rarely does it by day.

Also, from the people who had an encounter with him and survived, it is said they heard someone laughing like a maniac from an asylum.

So, whether you're walking alone or with a friend, if you hear a loud, insane giggle or chuckle in your location, it can probably mean that the Cursed Slayer is close. If that happens, try moving without making any noise, there's always the chance that he is occupied with something else.

But, should his laugh become louder, that means he is aware of your presence and he will start coming after you.

At that point, run like the wind and use whatever obstacles you can find in your way to slow him down.

Don't stop running until you are absolutely sure that you lost him.

If you did, you will get to live another day. However, if you didn't and he caught you, pray for a quick death.

* * *

Other names he has acquired include...

"Satan's human champion";

"The Demented Laughter of Death";

"The Immortal Insane Murderer";

And "The Unstoppable Ruiner".

But, of all his nicknames, he is more often called as "The Unkillable Assassin".

And this story is about his legend, his origin.

Yet, his real name remains unknown.

You best hope you never get the chance to come across him... much less to meet him in person.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I know that the day of Halloween was over a few weeks ago, but I only got the idea for this story in the middle of that day.**

 **Of all the stories/fan fictions I've written so far, this one is the first horror story, and completely original. It's not based on any movie, game or book.**  
 **If anything at all, it was from a character that I slightly fantasized during Halloween with just an eye patch which a friend of mine made for me for that day.**

 ***- It's 'Sicarius voluntate immortalem' spelled backwards in latin. It translates in google translator to 'Assassin will be immortal' or 'The wish of the Undying Assassin'.**

 **Maybe someday, I'll make the cover for this story. Or the very least, I'll make a bit of a drawing of what the Unkillable Assassin looks like more or less. If that happens, I shall remove this part of my author's notes.**

 **Hope you guys and gals enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
